Changes
by Saint Marianne
Summary: I hate it when you assume shit. You call me into your room, tell me to close the door 'n sit with you. How am I suppose to feel? I'm crying cause I'm fustraighted, I'm yelling cause you dont hear me. You dont know me, you cant read me, I'm not a book.You get upset with me over the dumbest stuff. An when did I even mention her, I didnt say you favored her. So you're feeling guilty?
1. Conversations

Fionna emerged from the dark hallway, she stood in the doorway. She hadn't said a word. Her face was puffy and pink, her lips weighed down in a heavy frown. He could just barely see a flame flicker around in her eyes. The icy blue of her irises burned through Marshall's skin, scrapping the surface of his soul. Gumball put an arm around her shoulder, in an attempt to console her, but she rejected him. Fionna crossed her arms and shivered violently.

"Bitter, vial, and nousiating, freak'n disgusting." She muttered under her breath.

"Fionna, please..." Gumball whispered, "you have to understand."

"Honestly, can you just get out of my face?" She screamed. Gumball was stunned, stumbling over his own words.

"W-what's wrong with you, why are you acting-"

"No! Just-just fucking no!" Fionna interrupted. " I'm freaking tired of your bullshit. Math this, I'm outta here."

She pried her hat away from Marshall's grip, and stormed out of the castle.

"Yoiks." Marshall's face beamed red, unsure of what just happened. "What did you say to her?"

"Not me, Flame prince." Gumball said well shaken, "I assume, he... overstepped his boundaries."

"Oh, okay... My curiosity's piqued, I need more info." Marshall said nosily. "I'm gonna ask her what's up." He said, leaving the castle. Gumball made his way to the castle's gait. His face, stricken with fear.

"No! Wait, don't!" He cried, but pleading was useless now. He was going to find out.


	2. A boy named Marshall

Marshall flew over to the tree-fort as fast as he could. The wind blowing through his hair, the cold of clouds condensing over head made the skies pleasant enough for him to feel at ease; if only for a little while. He could see Fionna sobbing into her sleeves from a distance.

He landed several feet away, watching her struggle to steady her breathing. Marshall crept up behind her slowly, stepping on a twig; the snap was audible. Fionna looked up. Her vision blurred by tears, she could barely see Marshall standing over her. He sat down next to her and frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, then starting wiping her face, and brushing her hair to the side; trying to look presentable. She nestled her head on his shoulder.

"What hap-"

"-He called me." Fionna sighed, "really, really early, like at three thirty. I thought he was in trouble." Fionna said, almost whispering in his ear, "I thought he was in trouble. But, When i got there he was fine. He told me to come inside. I sat on his bed, and he sat next to me."

"What did he do?" Marshall asked, gripping her hands tight.

"Nothing, nothing... The way he was talking, I though he was angry with me, like I had done something wrong." Fionna felt a surge of emotions, unable to pinpoint which one was the strongest. "He said Flame prince is evil!" She spat. "I got so mad, and he asked why was I giving him such a hard time." Fionna paused, "I said shut up. Then he said I couldn't see him anymore. And I'm standing there on the verge of tears, and he accuses me of not caring! I screamed at him. All you've been doing is yelling at me, stop it, listen to me!" She cried in the shrill voice of little girl, "an then he hit me... I was so angry. So... Humiliated!"

"I should kick his ass!" Marshall said lifting her up off the ground, "we're going back over there."


	3. We're sisters

Cake stretched her hand into the cabinet, setting down the box of pancake mix. "Grr, were is this girl?" Cake grumbled looking around the empty house. It was spotless. The dinner table was set; the napkins folded neatly under the silverware: exactly two inches from the plate.

She sat herself down at the table. BMO kicked it's legs and beneath the table, bobbing up and down. Cake looked at Fionna's seat and sighed.

"Do not worry Cake, Fionna will come home." BMO reassured her. Cake looked out the window, dawn had past. She had expected Fionna to come home last night.

"I've called everyone, the boys aren't answering me. My tails frizzing out," she said stroking her tail. Cake looked up, her eyes wide and ears flickering about. "Someone's downstairs!"

She scampered down the ladder, rushing to the door. She stared at the knob twitching around. The intruder was fighting their was inside. The knob turned again, this time to the right and clicked. Fionna stumbled through the doorway. She tossed the bag on the floor and climbed up the ladder.

"Fionna wait," she called. Fionna stopped, her muscles tensing up. She turned to her sister.

"What?" She shouted, her voice corse and used up. A lollipop stem hung from her lips. Cake crossed her arms and glared.

"Where have you been?"

"With Marshall."

"Wa-wait what happened to your hair?" She asked reaching over to the locks of bright copper hair falling from Fionna's hat. Cake's eyes were intense, her face wrinkled, "now I promised mother I wouldn't be too hard on you, an remember my place. But being your big sister, I have to look after you."

Fionna sighed, "it's One of Magic Lady's spells. Its permanent."

"Your beautiful blonde hair," Cake whimpered. Fionna pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and passed her tongue over her lips.

"Gone," she whispered with a smirk. She smacked Cake's hand away from her face. Fionna laughed, swinging merrily up the ladder. Cake followed her.

"Fionna!"

"What?" She replied annoyed. Fionna lay herself down on the mattress and folded her fingers neatly on her stomach, her feet kicking the headboard. "You gonna lecture me?"

"No." Cake said, "my sister isn't a bitch. You'd better get your ass outside and go find her, now." Fionna looked up, startled. "Bitch, get out my house." Cake said sternly.

"Fuck you!" Fionna shouted. She jumped off her bed and got in Cake's face.

"You're not very intimidating, now get out."


	4. The Tape

**I just felt like Marshall needed to sing to Fionna and honestly I love this song! I get so emotional... It's by Tenth Avenue North, and it's in God's pov and how he wants us to love him with all our heart.**

* * *

Fionna stood there staring at the old tree, fiddling with the knife in her pocket. She hummed the tune of a song. She removed the knife from it's sheath, watching it glisten in the sunlight. With all her might she stabbed the trunk. She took hold of the knife tugging a bit and testing her weight. She pulled herself up onto a limb resting her head against a branch. The air was clean flowing through the crown of the tree. She closed her eyes. Sunlight lapped against her face warming her skin. The leaves ticked her arms, randomly brushing up against her, falling at the mercy of the wind.

"That's a beautiful song."

"Huh?" She choked a bit. He was suddenly so close to her she couldn't think straight. She felt uneasy around him, the dark aura surrounding him made goose-bumps run all over her skin. He had an unearthly glow that was almost scary but, he was also her friend. Her friend who was unbelievably sexy, with features carved from stone by the Lord of Evil himself. His eyes were black, lacking the irises that contained the soul while holding on to every secret the world had to offer, the king of temptation. Fionna tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want a love like that." She sighed.

"The tape was a little foggy though," Marshall said shyly. "You remember the lyrics?"

Fionna sang in a hushed voice, "_why are you striving, these days? Why are you trying, to earn grace?_"

A soft blush crept on to Marshall's face. He stood up next to her and held out his hand. Her cheeks were a rosy red, she hesitated, staring into his palm.

"_Why are you crying? Let me lift up your face_." He wrapped his arms around her. "_Just don't turn away_," he whispered. Immediately she pushed him away.

"_Why are you looking, for love? Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?_" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "_To where will you go, child? Tell me where will you run? To where will you run?_" He asked. His voice was melodious and strong, "_cause I'll be by your side at your side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you_."

"Everything is so messed up!" Fionna said falling back into his arms. She had tried to convince herself that the name Marshall meant nothing to her, he was her past, a childish dream. That she was all grow up, though nothing had really changed.

"It's okay." Marshall said. His hands were stroking her hair while she stared off into the distance. "_Look at these hands, at my side. They swallowed the grave, on that night. When I drank the world's sin so I can carry you in._"

"_And give you life. I wanna give you life._" Fionna sang, her voice shaking, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"_And I'll be by your side, where ever you fall, in the dead of night when ever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you. Here at my side, where ever you fall, in the dead of night when ever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you_."

They sang together swaying to the sound of the forest and their own voices echoing through the trees.

"_My hands are holding you... Cause I... I love you... I want you... to know that I... that I love you... I'll never let you go, no, no._ _And I'll be by your side, wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding. Here at my side, wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you. Here at my side, my hands are holding you oh..._"

Their eyes met, the king of temptation, holding her in his arms. His lips were inches away from her own. The ice in her eyes melted away, creating its own path down her face. They smiled together for what felt like centuries.

There was a far off fluttering sound in the air, bouncing off the trees. "Fionna!" It yelled. A fairy landed on a twig, "a message." It handed her a black envelope then flew away. Fionna tore it open and read the letter.

She sat down on tree branch, her breathing became shallow and forced.

"Oh my Glob." She said biting her lip. She moved the hair out of her eyes. Her whole body started trembling.

"What happened?"

Fionna looked up at him, "he's dead."


	5. The Other Girl

He watched her walk into his room out of the corner of his eye. Her fingers trailed across the bookcase, her fluffy white tail swishing back and forth, playfully. She picked out a fairly thin book with a green leather cover, and a gold printed title. She tilted her head squinting, sounding out letters till her pale skin flushed pink. Her cat-like ears fell to the side. She didn't bother opening it, putting it back in the space where she had found it; then pulled out another. She kept repeating the process, growing frustrated. Another failed attempt.

She pulled the ribbon holding up her pony tail, letting her long snow white hair fall to her waist. She fluffed a pillow and crawled under the bed covers.

"Oh Abigail," he whispered to himself. A half empty bottle of Jack stood on the counter. The prince finished his drink in a single gulp and lifted his glass to Peppermint maid for another. She shook her head, reluctantly handing him another glass. Peppermint left the room, tears blurring her vision.

Abigail's eyes shot open. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She peeked out from under the blanket, watching him with bright yellow eyes.

"What's the definition of remorse?" She asked.

"A deep and painful regret for one's wrong doing."

She frowned.

"I've done nothing wrong." Prince Gumball huffed looking back at his drink then over his shoulder again. "One man's death is not my fault."

"You've done a terrible thing." She hissed. He turned his attention back to his drink. He couldn't ignore her for long. Gumball walked over to the door and locked it. He laid in bed next to her, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"He's coming back." Abigail said nervously and snuggled against him.

"The dead can only stay dead-"

"-I'm telling you, there's a negative energy gatheri-"

His other hand was on her neck, his fingers pressing into her skin, hard. A bolt of fear went through her. She couldn't breathe.

"Abigail, why do you _always_ contradict me?" He whispered.

She didn't answer. He slowly released his grip. Abigail gasping for breath, jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He shouted, chasing after her. Blood rushed to his cheeks, his skin was a crimson red. She saw him scream but couldn't hear a word of it. His eyes locked on the wine glass sitting on the end table. He flung the glass at her, aiming to miss. Abigail cringed. Backing away, she grabbed the door knob trying desperately to unlock it. He snatched her arm and pushed her further into his room. Grabbing her shoulders, he slammed her body against the wall.

"Say something!" He cried. The smell of alcohol in his breath burned her nose. He clenched her arms, squeezing them tight. "Please," he begged. Abigail's silence was daunting him.

He backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. The tender flesh of her cheek stung; her jaw felt loose. He seized her chin and lifted her face toward his.

"I hate you," he snarled, "why can't you leave me alone?" He pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach. She squealed biting her lip and forcing back tears. Her body went limp, but he didn't allow it body to drop. His knuckles crashed against the bridge of her nose. She landed on her hands and knees. Blood started gushing from her nose, dripping down over her mouth and off her chin.

His expression immediately changed to shock. The prince stared, her face covered in purple and green bruises. Red seeped from her delicate lips. He staggered backwards, tripping over stray books and clothes.

He began to pace, looking down at the floor, the carpet was covered in reddish, orangey stains and shards of glass. There was blood all over his knuckles.

"Clean this up. Don't tell anyone." He ordered. He kissed her cheek then stormed out of the room.

She managed to utter, "they already know..."


	6. Dreamscape valley

**I didn't want to do this _BUT (referring to the explanation of this chapter that I am currently doing right now at this moment)_ what's happening here is Abby ventured off and is having a vision. Sorry No Spoilers!**

* * *

The valley lay under the cold moon and the sun hovered in the west, edged in gold and sweet, honey. While rosy clouds drifted over the horizon like flurries of purple cotton, a breeze would sweep over the tree tops and brush the vivid grass; sending dew drops flying into the air as rain would. The air thickened with a bright, dusty, heather gray, fog emanating from the lake at the far end of the clearing. As she walked she came across patches of earth, like scars, that were bare and covered in white ash and glowing embers.

Abigail knelt down on the mossy, green stones and stared into the silver loch. She saw herself, her skin broken, and bruised; but it didn't shock her or frighten her, unlike most princesses she is strong. Within the lake was a table, totally submerged; with a thin sheet of silk running over the table top. She leapt onto the table sending a wave down into the darker corners of the lake. The water swarmed around her feet and between her toes then rippled off again like a tiny, warm, heart beat. The moon gleamed on her, banishing the quilt of night from her reach.

She uttered a prayer under her breath as her mind seethed. Shadows danced around her, in a strange circle of worship to unknown forces.

The black aura hissed, "it's cold," in a young, male's, voice, that of a late teenager. The shadow was seated at the head of the table. He rested his hand on the rusted, arm of his thrown.

"So what's it like?" he said.

"What?"Abigail asked, staring in the his direction, "what do you mean?"

"Life?" It asked again. He sat up and looked into the light. She didn't realize who it was, now upset at herself that she hadn't pieced it together. There was a black haze around him that sent chills running up and down her spine. Water dripped off his dull red locks at a steady pace. He put his head down on the table and moaned _it's cold_. His body jerked back up and he screamed, "It isn't fair!" He slammed his hand, hard, on the table; water dribbled around his finger tips. "I'm cold!" He shouted, hot tears were running down his face. "It's all your fault-" His body trembled, sending the water in waves that bounced off of her feet and back to him; again, and again, and again. "He didn't stop it! I cried for him to stop but he wouldn't," he muttered. His cheeks faded to a icy blue as his breathing became shallow. He started gasping for breath like a fish on dry land. "He wouldn't stop, it was so cold." Steam rose off his face and his cheeks melted leaving his bones splattered in blood. He reached out to her with his boney hand, then locked at it in shock. The water bubbled on his skin, eating away at his flesh, traveling up his neck. His bloodless skull shown and his white jaw quivered and shook as he shrieked in torment. She watched in horror as his body ripped apart and turned the water a dark red, with clumps of rose petal like meat floating around the island. She could hear his voice dying out, "I am death, I am suffering, I am king!"

Abigail fell to her knees, the red water surrounding her.

"What secrets do lie within this realm that you have brought me to see? Is it that strange notion, and in hopes that, that which is not dead may seek life but subsequently those who live may someday die, in turn Death herself may die and those who live at this time should be eternal in her absence. As my sins do live when Death has died, I shall see no end, I am forever burdened with the sins of the valiant prince, he who dwells within his castle walls, the bright prince who takes refuge in the darkest depths of his mind where envy, greed, lust, and sadism resides."


	7. When the Crying Stops

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR VERY SENSITIVE PEOPLE (I GUESS I COULD PUT IT THAT WAY) THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS CHAPTER, VEIWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU...**

* * *

Gumball sat at the table surrounded by stacks of books, flipping pages every now and then. Fionna watched him from the doorway, afraid to walk in without permission only to get reprimanded, again. She took a breath in attempt to speak up but clamped her mouth shut instead. He leered at her for a moment then returned his attention back to his book.

A dainty white spider dangled from the rafter. It hovered overhead then dropped itself onto a book. He looked up and stalked the small white spider with his eyes, crawling along the book's spine. He watched the blood rush to one of the spiders legs and then the next and the next, enabling it to walk. He picked his hand up off the table and lifted up the spiders leg with his finger. The spider clung to his finger tip. Slowly all of its legs lifted. The spider panicked, waving and bending its legs frantically, walking through the air. Gumball let out a low growl, scrunched up his nose and opened his hand like a fan. The spider quickly mimicked his actions with its legs spread out leaving its center vulnerable and exposed. She was sure she heard the poor spider squeal. She frowned, furrowing her brows, watching intently.  
The spider, suspended in air, was motionless. Gumball flicked his wrist with a snap. Fionna cringed at the sound, her closed tight. When her eyes fluttered open drops and blobs of reddish and black fluids drifted past her face. The spider was torn, its body ripped apart floating around in the air.  
Fionna gasped.

"It's called psychokinesis." He said grossly. "I wold explain it to you but there's no way you'll understand."

"Y-you killed it," fionna said, her mouth agape. What was left of the spider swarmed around a small speck.

"Not entirely," Gumball said focusing on the little speck, "the heart remains intact... It's still beating, for now... Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Fionna shivered. "What's wrong with you?"

"Is something wrong with me? Wrong? Is my skin that of a corpse's? I'll have you know that I am not ill, physically or mentally... I cannot help the fact that you are and always have been blinding yourself... Dear bat, has your vision finally returned to you?"

"You're starting to freak me out... You're like, crazy evil all of a sudden."

"No, no my dear bat, not suddenly but at least you've begun to see in color. See things has they are and accept their form." He brought the spider back together in a quick sweep. It lay limp on the table in a bloody heap. "You beautifully, stupid little girl."

She crossed her arms frustrated. "You're such a bastard! And I'm nineteen, as far as Cake's standards go, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Really? I didn't notice, maybe if you were more developed i would have."

"You're so cruel to me."

"I thought you'd be happy, we can finally be together." He got up close to her, fast, his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his hot breath on her neck while he slid his sticky, wet tongue across her skin. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." He said tugging away at her bunny hat. Her golden blonde hair fell to the floor. She turned around to swing and met his eyes. The odd violet stopped her in her tracks. Her fist was inches away from crashing against his temple, and killing him. She forced her hand with all her might, gritting her teeth, trying desperately to bring her fist closer to him. She swung again and again, tears streaming down from her eyes. Nothing worked after a certain point... He was untouchable. Her hand stiffened up, the numbness taking a strong hold on her. "I'm not doing anything you know." Gumball said mockingly. Fionna lowered her hand reluctantly; staring up at him, utterly defeated at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "my princess," he whispered nuzzling her cheek. Tears fell down past her puffy, red cheeks. She put her hands on his chest and forced him away from her. He stumbled back onto his bed. There was a still moment, quiet and full of unspoken words. He sat forward resting on his knees and smiled. She stood back, her eyes locked on him, waiting for him to make a move. Her breaths grew shorter and farther apart.

"I'm not that slut, Abigail."

As she turned to go Gumball snatched her arm and pulled her into him. Fionna looked at him, still in shock. She didn't see or even hear him get up. The Prince gripped her head between his cold hands.

"I know." He said tangling his hands into her hair.

"Stop it," she murmured, "Stop it!" She cried harder, trying to get him off. She screamed in fear, crying out for help, kicking and struggling frantically while she felt the Prince's hand touch her chest. "Get away from me!" Her screams were muffled against his lips, barely escaping the room.

The door slammed open.

"Save me," she cried. There was a loud rip of fabric.

Peppermint maid screamed at the top of her lungs, racing to Fionna's side. She tugged and pulled but he would budge. He growled as if he were annoyed at her attempt to "rescue" his Fionna. He moved his hand, sending Peppermint maid flying to the wall. Fionna took her chances, and punched out his jaw. He looked away holding his face. Fionna ran.

She got out of the kingdom as fast as she could. Even outside she didn't feel safe. In the distance she could see someone walking. When she realized who it was she raced faster.

She looked down at Fionna, who was now hugging her and sobbing. Her skirt was torn, her hair was a mess and she had bruises everywhere.

"What happened to you?" She asked calmly.

"That monster attacked me." She said shakily. "Abigail, I'm scared, for once in my life I'm actually scared."

"Why did you go up there?" Abigail asked sternly.

"Flame Prince, is he really..."

Abigail nodded. Fionna shrieked, clutching the white fabric of her dress tightly.

"The Prince hasn't been the same..."


End file.
